


SuperLove | SuperFlash | Barry Allen/Kara Danvers

by EmreC



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreC/pseuds/EmreC
Summary: In this universe Team Flash was able to create Gideon for them. They implemented it in Barry's suit and even created a small device that stored the AI aswell.The artificial intelligence proved to be really useful. It suggested Barry to go back in time to get help from Eobard Thawne. With this knowledge he gained from his old enemy, they created their own tachyon device and now Barry was ready to test his new tool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I am posting.
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse some of my mistakes.
> 
> Personally I think that this story isn't well written, but some of my friends say that I should publish the story here.
> 
> If you have any suggestions please tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Edge of Keystone City**

Barry planted the tachyon device on his chest and activated it. He could feel the power that was now running through his body. Every cell in his body was charged with the speed force and Barry was readier than ever for this run.

“Wow. I can feel that.” was all that Barry could say

They were ready to start the test. Barry stretched himself a few times, while Cisco and Caitlin prepared the last instruments. When everything was prepared, Barry sped off. His speed was nothing compared to his normal runs. In no time he was faster than the speed of sound and he got even faster. He broke his personal speed record in mere seconds and his speed was still increasing.

Barry felt better than he had for a long time and he tried to get the last bit out of the tachyon device. But that’s when it happened. Electricity started to appear out of nowhere and a breached opened up. There was no way he could dodge it.

Images of his past and future started to appear but one of the images stood out from the others. It was an image of a woman in a blue suit with a cape. He focused on this image and continued to run towards it.

Suddenly Barry could see a light and he was spat out a few kilometres outside from a city.

“Gideon where on earth are we? What happened?” asked Barry as he took in the scenery around him

“It appears that your increased speed created a breach to another universe. In other words we travelled to a parallel earth. Earth 3 if you would like.”

Barry didn’t know what to think. Although he was lost on another earth he knew that he was able to travel between earths now. That means he was one step closer to defeat Zoom. But then Barry saw that the tachyon device was completely burnt through, so he prepared himself for the worst when he asked Gideon an important question.

“Gideon how do we get back?”

“I can’t answer this question Mr. Allen. I suggest that I get connected directly to an internet connection. So I can search for possible technologies to repair the tachyon device.”

 _Great_ thought Barry. He looked around to see a city on the horizon. Gideon knew what Barry wanted to ask so she gathered some information via a wireless internet connection and gave him the whole knowledge she had.

“So this is National City. There is a female alien and she calls himself Supergirl. What do you mean she went mad a few days ago?” said Barry after Gideon presented him everything about the city

“I can’t tell if this alien has good or bad intentions. There are more aliens in this world and most of them are bad. Until recently Supergirl was one of the good ones. But out of nowhere she went mad and even threw a woman from a skyscraper.”

Barry heard enough he sighed once again and took off towards the city. Unknown to him that he was watched the whole time.

 

**DEO Headquarters**

The whole DEO was on high alert. They had strange readings all over their instruments. Of course they expected the worst and prepared themselves for an alien attack.

Even Kara was called and it didn’t take long for her to stand fully dressed besides Hank and her sister Alex. Immediately as Kara was there they got a live feed from one of their satellites. And they were surprised when they just saw one man standing in the middle of the dessert.

“We got sound now. I am patching it through.” Said one of the agents and the video screen in Hanks office where lit up.

“… directly to an internet connection. So I can search for possible technologies to repair the tachyon device.” Said an unknown voice

Then they saw that the red figure looked around only to spot National City in a distance.

“This city is called National city. Since a few weeks there were signs of a female alien called Supergirl, who went mad a few days ago.”

“I didn’t went mad!” shouted Kara only to be met with a deathly glance from Alex

“I can’t tell if this alien has good or bad intentions. There are more aliens in this world and most of them are bad. Until recently Supergirl was one of the good ones. But out of nowhere she went mad and even threw a woman from a skyscraper.”

Then the only thing they saw on their screen was a streak of lightning coming towards National City. “Supergirl get out there. We don’t know what he is and what he wants.” said Director Hank

“Bring him in for questioning.” Added Alex as Supergirl already flew out of the entrance to stop the possible threat of the flash.

“Activate the camera on Supergirl. I want to see what she can see.” Shouted Hank towards his fellow agents

 

**Near National City**

Barry ran towards National City and wanted to plug Gideon into an internet connection to see how he could head back home. But then he saw her. It was Supergirl who flew above him and she was getting closer. Uncertain if she was a threat Barry came to a hold. So he could talk face to face with her.

“Who are you? What do you want here?” asked the blonde when she landed besides him

“I don’t want any trouble, besides why would I tell you? You are the alien who threw a woman of a skyscraper. To be honest I’m honoured to meet an alien face to face but I have to go now.”

Barry was about to sped of when the woman grabbed his arm. “You don’t go anywhere. I will take you in for questioning.”

Barry freed himself from the woman’s grasp and said: “Then you will have to catch me first.”

And Barry was gone in a flash. All what Kara thought was simply. _Oh you are on_  

Kara had to admit it was hard to keep up with this streak. A normal human couldn’t even see his movement, but Kara was able to follow it. She had to give everything she got to not lose him. But when they entered a dark forest, her powers gave up and she crashed into the ground. The last thing she saw before she fainted was the yellow lightning that came directly towards her.

That was it. The streak would kill her.


	2. The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a little longer for me to post.
> 
> I am not happy with the way it is written yet.
> 
> But I have the next 5 chapters already written, I just have to correct them first.
> 
> Until then enjoy this story.

Alex and Hank watched the video feed from Kara following the streak. She managed to follow him for a long distance, but then she suddenly crashed.

“What is going on? Why has she crashed? Did he use Kryptonite?” asked Alex who was more concerned than ever before for her sister

“She must have burnt through her powers. This blur must have lured her into this forest knowing that she needs sunlight.” Answered Hank

Then they saw the Flash running directly in front of Kara coming to a hold inches in front of her. To their surprise they saw the look of concern in his face. He kneeled down next to her and said: 

“Hey, hey don’t give up on me now. I have enough blood on my hands already. Please don’t do this to me.”

Hank and Alex could see the desperation in his face. Panic was written across his face and it was even more obvious when he removed his mask, only to reveal a normal human behind it.

“Gideon what is happening to her? How do I help her?” asked the man

“Who is he talking to there is no one there.” Said Alex

But then a blue face appeared from his wrist only to answer him.

“It appears that she harvests her power from the sun. I suggest that you move her somewhere where the sun can reach her.”

The man nodded and the video became blurred for a few seconds. When it focused again it revealed that the man had carried Kara on top of a mountain. He placed her carefully on the ground and sat down a few feet beside her.

“Gideon have you found a way to get home yet?”

“I am sorry Mr. Allen. Without a direct internet connection, I will need at least a day to scan enough sources to find a way back home.”

The man sighed and looked back at Kara. He looked up and down on her what made Alex a bit uneasy. She knew that he just saved her but her sister was defenceless and he could do whatever he wanted at that moment.

She was relieved when he just kept on talking: “You know I have saved many women before. But you are the first and most beautiful one who fell out of the sky for me.” 

“Gideon how long will it take to process all of the information?”

“It could take up to a month or even longer. I’m sorry if this is a long time for you. I would suggest that you search a place to stay and a job until I have processed all of the needed data.”

The man sighed again. He seemed lost in thoughts until the built in device on his hand spoke again.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but it appears that “Supergirl” is waking up.”

The man quickly put his mask back on and helped the blonde to sit up.

“You scared me there.”

 

**On top of a mountain (Barry POV)**

The blonde was slowly getting up. Of course I helped her to sit up. She was even more beautiful than before. Her hair was amazing and her face was nothing compared to what I have seen before.

“Why haven’t you killed me, when I was weak?” asked the blonde

I smiled back at her: “Why would I do that? I don’t really know you. Just that you have gone mad apparantly.”

It seems like I hit a hard topic there because she looked pretty sad when she said: “It was this stone. He controlled my mind and brought the bad side up. Not that someone would understand that.”

Barry was about to say something, when Gideon decided to speak up.

“Actually we have dealt with this before. If my programming is corrected you were influenced by Rainbow Raider. If my data isn’t corrupted, you tried to harm your “sisters” boyfriend.”

That got Kara’s attention. Not the blue face that emerged from his wrist. She had seen such things on Krypton before. But she was relieved that someone would finally understand how it feels to be controlled.

“It was hard. No one trusted me before and then I attacked this detective. Didn’t really help my reputation. They created a task force just to stop me. Not that there was something to stop me from, you know I am one of the good guys. But with time things have settled down and nearly everyone is happy to have me around.”

I could tell that this Supergirl was one of the good ones. The way she looked, you could see the regret in her eyes. I could tell that she was new in the hero business. But she tried it with her whole heart.

“Where are you from? I get it that you aren’t around here.” Asked the blonde

“Well it’s rather difficult to explain, so Gideon will explain it.” He smiled at the girl. “Even I don’t really understand how I got here.”

Barry activated Gideon again and the artificial intelligence started to explain what happened.

“Mr. Do I need to use superhero name or can I refer to you with your real name?” asked the blue face

“I would prefer the flash if you wouldn’t mind.” He mouthed a sorry to the girl who just giggled and waved it off.

“The flash tried to improve his speed with the use of his newly developed tachyon device. He reached a speed beyond my measurements and he created enough energy to open up a breach in the universe.”

“That would explain the strange readings we had back at our base. But did you just say universe? That means you are from another earth.” Said the blonde

“Exactly, this breach made it possible to run between earth 1 and this world earth 3.”

“Why is my earth, earth 3?” asked the blonde with a smile on her face

“Well I discovered the multiverse first and I have travelled to one other earth before. So this is the third earth I have been to.”

“I am sorry to interrupt your talk. But I need to be charged in the next few minutes. Or I could lose all of my previously acquired knowledge.”

“Looks like I got to run. It looks like I have to spend some time here, until I figure out a way to get back. Maybe we can team up, when we have the chance?”

“I would love it. See you soon Flash.” Said Supergirl when she laughed at me

I couldn’t help myself but grin when looking at her face. It just made me happier than I had been for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted at:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107891942-superlove-superflash-barry-allen-kara-danvers


	3. Meet Kara Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun at the moment with writing this story.
> 
> After just reading other fanfictions and always having ideas for some plots, it feels really good writing my own story.
> 
> You should give it a try as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**DEO Headquarters (Kara POV)**

It didn’t took me long to get back to the DEO. It was nice not to beat someone up, but to have someone to talk to. Someone who understood what I have been through.

When I entered the facility I could already see the look of concern on Alex’s eyes and I knew what I must hear now.

“What were you thinking? He could have killed you.” was all that Alex managed to say

I knew that I was really lucky that the flash was one of the good ones. Otherwise it would have been my end.

“I know but as you see, I’m fine and this flash seems to be a nice guy.” 

“We know. We activated your camera. We saw that he carried you on top of the mountain. We even know he last name and we saw his face.” Said Hank

They explained to me what the man had done while I was passed out and what he said. They even offered me to show me the footage, but I refused. It was obvious that he wanted to hide his identity and I respected that.

It was late so I decided to go home. Tomorrow was an important day at CatCo. There were many people who applied for a job as an IT. So I had to be focused on that and less on this mysterious streak.

 

**Hotel in National City (Barry POV)**

My room was really small, but it was enough. I bought a bag for my suit and some new clothes. After some research for a possible job, Gideon informed me about a job at CatCo. It would be perfect to get information about crimes and the work as an IT was rather simple.

At least that is what I hoped, because I didn’t know if this earth was more advanced in technology. Another point was that the CatCo building had one of the best internet connections in the whole city. It would help Gideon a great deal.

The next day wasn’t as I planned. Of course I was running late like always. But not because I started too late or something, I simply didn’t find the way towards the building. That’s when I bumped into this girl.

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” I quickly apologised when I kneeled down to pick up her glasses.

“No I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention either. I’m just running late for some job interviews I have to do today.” Said the blonde

Then she looked at me. She was really beautiful. She must have noticed that I was starring, because she blushed a bit and smiled at me.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but do you know the way to CatCo? I’m new in this city and a bit lost.” I had to admit

“Oh. That’s a good coincident because I’m the one who will interview you then.” Said the girl

“Barry. Barry Allen.” I stretched my hand out and smiled

“Kara. Kara Danvers.”

I handed her my application files that Gideon created for me the day before. I had to fake these because there were no files for a Barry Allen prior. My files seemed to impress Kara a bit.

“Won’t you say that you are a bit overqualified for this job? I mean you worked as a CSI before.”

“I need something new. And what better way to start a new life, if not working at a media corporation. So I can always see the latest news, especially the ones with Supergirl. It’s just so amazing to have an alien watch over your city.”

The blonde smiled and blushed again, like I complimented her. I wanted to ask but then we entered the CatCo building only to see the other people who applied for the job running out in shock.

“What happened with them?”

“Probably met the boss and got scared off. I would say you have to job because there are no other applications left. Congratulations.” She shook my hand and escorted me towards the office.

When we reached the right floor a woman shouted.

“Everyone in my office! NOW!”

Everyone did as told and I followed Kara into the office. I recognised the woman. It was Cat Grant the boss of CatCo. She pushed a button on a remote control and the screens behind her showed me. At least me in the flash suit, surrounded with lightning.

“We have a new story. There was this blur last night. Intentions unclear, could be good or bad. Possible alien. Reports say he got chased by Supergirl but there is no reliable source. Go make a story out of this know.”

Everyone was leaving except for Kara and me. She introduced me to her boss who immediately called me Bart. And everything I had to do to get the job was to give this “blur” a name.

I acted like I was thinking, I tried to look casual when I said: “I’m not sure maybe, “the streak”. Oh no better, “THE FLASH”.”

 

**CatCo office**

Kara was really surprised when Barry suggested the name. It was the same name the flash called himself last day. But before she could think more about this, Cat got her out of these thoughts.

“That’s why you are just an IT. Mr. Allen.” Said Cat. “Kiera bring him to his desk.”

Kara brought Barry to the desk next to Winn. They immediately started to geek out although Barry had to hold back a little. He wasn’t certain if everything was the same in this universe and there were definitely major differences.

Besides that it was a normal day at work. Up to the moment Kara talked with James. They talked about game night they planned. James told her that he can’t make it.

Of course Winn had the idea to invite Barry. He knew no one in the city and he was happy that he had something to do. Kara seemed really happy when Barry accepted to step in for James. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt drawn to Barry.

Winn promised Kara to bring Barry to her apartment after work and then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/107891942-superlove-superflash-barry-allenkara-danvers
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so great to see that this story gets accepted so well.
> 
> It really makes my day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I don’t know why I was so excited for this game night. I just felt so excited because Barry was coming today. Although I just met him today I already invited him home to me. Pretty big steps I would say, but I never really had a relationship before so I really couldn’t tell.

I knew I needed advice so I messaged my personal date expert. My sister Alex

_ SOS I need your help immediately at my apartment. Like right now. ASAP _

It didn’t take long for her to rush into my flat. She looked pretty exhausted. And if looks could kill someone I would definitely die, when she saw the clothes I laid out on my couch.

“You have to be kidding me.” Was all Alex said

“I have game night today and I invited this guy I met today. He is so sweet and now I don’t what to wear.” I reasoned

Alex knew there was no point of reasoning with me. Like a good sister she helped me pick out a cute little dress. When we were finished with cleaning up I could see Winn and Barry with my X-Ray vision.

 

**Kara’s apartment (Alex POV)**

I could see the excitement in Kara’s face when she saw Winn and this new guy. I grabbed my things and wanted to leave when I saw the new guy.

“Hi my name is Barry Allen. You must be Kara’s sister.” He greeted me

It was the flash who saved Kara before. Now I wasn’t sure if he found out who Kara really is or if it was really just a coincident. I tried not to draw further attention. I introduced myself, threatened him to not hurt my sister in any way and then I left.

When I was a mile away I phoned Hank and told him that Kara got a visit from the flash. Without long hesitation the DEO formed a strike team and prepared to move in.

The DEO was prepared for the worst.

 

**Kara’s apartment (Barry POV)**

It was a fun night. The threats of Alex were long forgotten and I actually enjoyed the time with Winn and especially Kara. They asked many questions about my pasts and I tried not to lie for the biggest part. But some questions I couldn’t avoid and had to lie. I just didn’t know if there even was a particle accelerator explosion and if there really were any incidents.

We had a lot of fun but it ended when armed men stormed Kara’s apartment and pointed guns at me.

My instincts told me to get Kara and Winn out of here, but I couldn’t show my real identity to that many people. So I decided to play and placed myself in front of Kara to protect her.

“Barry Allen. You are hereby arrested!” said the sergeant

“What? I have done nothing wrong!” I shouted

One of the soldiers stepped forward to handcuff me. I decided to play along, I knew I could just phase out of it. All of my concern was for Kara at the moment. I wouldn’t know what I would do if they would harm her.

When they escorted me out of her flat, all I did was looking at her face. She looked so frightened but beside that she looked angry. All I hoped was that she wasn’t angry at me. I would set this right.

After a few minutes I was blindfolded and they transported me to some kind of underground base. They threw me and my bag into a cell and locked it behind me.  _ Great  _

After a few minutes I could see a familiar face. It was Kara’s sister.  _ What was her name again? _

“Alex! Alex please help me. These men took me for no reason. You have to get me out of here!”

But then it came over me. How would someone even know where I was. It was my second day in this city. She must be one hell of a protective sister if she mobilized a whole squad just to get me out of her flat.

“You ordered these men to get me. Why? I have done nothing wrong!” I tried to reason

But she wouldn’t answer me. She just walked in front of my cell. Up and down. She must be waiting for someone. And I was proven right. But I definitely wouldn’t expect Supergirl to show up. She looked angry.

“What do you think you are doing? You can’t just order your agents to arrest random people!” shouted the blonde

“He is not just a random guy. I want to show you something.” Said Alex

She pulled out a remote control and a TV was switched on. And I was a bit confused when I knew what they played. It was footage were I as the flash met Supergirl.

I know what she wanted to show to Supergirl.

“I am so stupid.”

Supergirl and Alex looked at me shortly before turning their attention back to the video. It showed the moment were I pulled off my mask.

“What do you want to do with me know? Look me up great! I messed up and I’m on a different earth. I nearly kill one of the hero’s from this earth. Then I thought I am lucky for once. I met one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. You two don’t know the last time I enjoyed myself and had fun with other people. Only then to get locked up again!” I shouted at the woman

I grabbed my bag and pulled a small device out of it. It was actually just a mobilized version of Gideon.

“Gideon. Have you found a way home yet?”

“I am sorry Mr. Allen. I have to inform you that there is no technology developed to open up a breach.”

I couldn’t help myself but scream in anger. If there was no way for me to get back, Zoom would take over my earth and others were sure to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted at:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107891942-superlove-superflash-barry-allen-kara-danvers


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the Savitar reveal?
> 
> What effects could it have on our Barry in this story?
> 
> Is there even a Savitar in this version? What about flashpoint?
> 
> Leave your suggestions.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**DEO Headquarters (Kara POV)**

It was pretty shocking to see that Barry was actually the flash. It would make sense because both showed up at nearly the same time.

I wasn’t angry with him more the opposite. He supported me when I told him about the mind controlling and he even saved my life. When he said that he met one of the most beautiful girls today I couldn’t be angry with him.

Once again he spoke to the blue face on his wrist. It told him that there wasn’t the technology to open up a breach. When he heard that he lost every bit of control he had inside him.

He began to shout in anger and started to punch the wall with his enormous speed. Alex and I were so confused by the scene that was playing right in front of us. We just stood there and did nothing at all, until he finally calmed down.

He stopped to shout and threw one last punch at the wall before breaking down on his knees. He turned away from us and started to sob heavily.

I felt so bad for him. I couldn’t imagine how it must be to be trapped on another earth. Although I am from another planet. It probably felt like it did for me when Krypton exploded. His world was still there, but there was no way to get back to it.

I wanted to get into his cell and comfort him but Alex stopped me. Then she stepped forward and started to question Barry.

“So Mr. Allen, care to tell us why you were at Kara’s place today?” she asked

Barry faced us again and looked a bit confused.

“Well, she told me it was game night today. A friend of her cancelled and Winn suggested that I came instead. So she invited me.”

“And there is absolutely no other reason you visited her today?” continued Alex

“No. I mean, I told you that she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Her smile simply lights up an entire room. But I had no intentions to hurt your sister in any way. She must be so worried.” Barry’s face fell a bit when he finished the sentence

“What are your powers and how did you get them? Or are you an alien?”

“No I am not an Alien,” then Barry looked at me, “It is so cool by the way to meet an actual alien. My friend would die to travel to this earth. I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded, I was in a coma nine months and when I woke up I had my super speed and became a hero.”

“Any other affects the lightning had on you?”

“Well it gave me abs, “They both looked at me a little bit strange, “My body heals faster. A broken bone for example heals in no time. So it means I can survive injuries no one else can.”

Alex continued to look at him. There was more, even I could tell that. So she decided to dig deeper.

“I am a trained interrogator. I can tell that you are still hiding something.”

Barry sighed again. He didn’t say a word. He got a hold of the small device he addressed as Gideon.

“Gideon, tell them what they want to know,” he turned to us, “I need some air.”

He started to vibrate his body and simply stepped out of the cell. I was a bit shocked when I saw him running away in light speed. I couldn’t even process what happened this moment, so I knew that there wasn’t a point in following him.

So I decided to speak with the device Barry left for us.

 

**DEO Base (Third Person)**

“So Gideon, what powers does Barry else have?” asked Kara

“He can use his speed to travel through time and since recently he can travel between dimensions. Although he can’t reach the necessary speed without the help of the tachyon device.”

“Why didn’t he tell us about his ability to time travel?” asked Alex more to Kara then to Gideon, but the AI decided to answer anyway

“Mr. Allen has horrible memories with time travel. When he was a little kid his mother was murdered from a time traveller. He later found out that this time traveller wanted to kill him in fact. But his future self, travelled back in time and saved himself. In anger this speedster killed his mother. Mr. Allen had the chance to save his mother, but when he visited that night again, his future self, stopped him.”

Kara and Alex were both a little shocked that there was such a tragic backstory behind those green, innocent eyes.

“Under what circumstances, did the Flash leave his earth?” asked Alex out of the blue

“While defeating this time traveller, he created a singularity, which he managed to close. While doing so his team lost a member and the singularity opened breaches like the one Mr. Allen used on accident to get to this earth. There is another speedster called Zoom. He is faster than the Flash and threatens to kill every person Mr. Allen loves.”

Know Alex and Kara both were certain. This speedster wasn’t a threat. He was a hero like Supergirl or Superman. They both knew that he needed their help in order to get back. And Kara also knew that he needed someone he could comfort himself with.

 

**DEO Base (Kara POV)**

“Gideon can you tell me where Barry is at the moment?” asked Kara

“Of course. He is on the top of this facility.” answered Gideon

I knew that Barry was having a hard time. Who wouldn’t to be honest? He was a stranger on a different world. I could relate to that. So I flew outside and saw him sitting on top of the DEO base. I smoothly landed beside him and joined him looking at the stars. Both of us didn’t say a word until I decided to break the silence.

“You see that star over there, “ I asked pointing to a specific star, “This is where I am from. It was called Krypton. The planet was dying when they send me away. I saw it exploding behind me. I lost everyone I cared that day.” I finished and a tear rolled down my face.

“I am sorry. But why tell me?” asked Barry without looking at me

“I know how it feels to be alone. You are away from your friends and family. But you have the chance I never had, you can get back. We will find a way, I promise.”

That seemed to lighten up his mood. He looked at me and smiled.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't post the story at Wattpad at the moment.
> 
> Until then you have to enjoy it here.


	6. The real Kara Danvers

**DEO Base (Barry POV)**

This Supergirl was truly a good person. By simply looking at her I knew that she was truly sorry for me. Her smile was much like Kara’s. Although she had like me a tragic backstory, she continued to do good as a hero.

“Why didn’t you break out? It looked so cool when you simply stepped out of the cell.” asked Supergirl

I chuckled. “When I first got my powers, I always thought about getting my father out of prison. I knew he was wrongfully accused but would I break him out he would be on the run. Same goes here.”

“For how long have you been a superhero?” asked the girl

“For something like 2 years. A bit less I think. And you?” I asked

“Just a few months. I never imagined that it would be so hard. After the mind controlling, I thought about quitting every day.”

“Don’t stop! You are giving people hope, even if they don’t show it. A fellow superhero friend of mine told me that we are more than just heroes. We are symbols of hope and when we stop helping people we will destroy that hope.” I said

“Barry you are the first person who managed to really help me be a hero. I am so glad you bumped in me today.” She smiled at me

It took me a moment to realise what she said to me. She just revealed her true identity to me. She was Kara Danvers. The beautiful girl I talked with both Alex and Supergirl about. I blushed a bit realising that I talked about her right in front of her the whole time.

“Hiding in plain sight. Genious.” I smiled at her

“My cousin told me that. Simply add a pair of glasses and no one will notice you, because it would be too obvious.” she smiled back

We continued to talk a bit about our normal and superhero lives, until we decided to head back into the base.

 

**Inside the DEO Headquarters (Alex POV)**

When Kara and her newfound friend walked back inside I was a bit confused at first. They walked side by side and talked. But the look on Kara’s face told me that she was seriously into this man. I could tell that, after all I was her sister for years.

“So, do you have any idea, how you could get back?” asked I

“Well, if I am fast enough, I should be able to open up a breach into the multiverse. But without my tachyon device I am not even slightly close to be fast enough.” Barry answered

“Any other idea?” I continued

“We could open up a singularity, with luck it would open breaches and with even more luck, breaches to my earth. So no good idea.” Barry answered

“Just one more thing. I need something about 10 thousand calories a day. So do you mind if I--”

Barry was interrupted by Kara who practically shouted.

“Hey me too. I know this awesome donut place. Let’s go there Scarlet Speedster.”

“Just lead the way Girl of Steel.”

And with that they were gone and left me behind. I simply stood there thinking about what happened the last few seconds, until John joined me.

“What was that about?” he asked

“I think Kara just found her soulmate.”

 

**At Noonan’s (Kara POV)**

Barry and I were sitting there and casually eating our donuts. The other customers eyed us a bit strangely but we didn’t judge them. After all we were eating box after box like it was nothing. 

We continued to walk side by side through National City showing Barry every interesting place I could think of. Every once in awhile he freaked out because he found something that was completely different on his earth. Even if it was just smaller things like the cast of a movie.

“Wait a minute. That movie has been released one month ago on my earth.” said Barry pointing towards an advert

“Ok, so what are you saying?” I asked

“What date is it today?” asked Barry

Of course I was a bit confused by his question, but I could see where he was going with it.

“It’s the third of June, 2016.” I asked

Barry stopped immediately and was seemingly lost in thought for a while.

“It was the third of July on my earth. That’s strange. I guess I have to let Gideon check a few things when I have the chance.”

We continued our tour until late into the night. We came to a stop in my apartment. I opened up the door and we stepped into it.

“So this is my apartment, “I let out a small yawn, “Since you are a stranger on this earth, you can have my bed if you want.” I offered

“No, Kara don’t do that. If you let me sleep her I will take the couch. I can’t let a beautiful girl like you sleep on a couch.”

I blushed for the thousands time this day. He was just so sweet. A gentleman in every way and a hero. Still I wanted to protest but it was too late, because he had already spread himself out on my couch.

I quickly prepared myself for the bed and went back to my living room to say goodnight. Barry was lying on the couch. Shirtless.

I didn’t know why but I simply stood at the edge of the room and looked at him. I took in his features once more that day. I must have stood there for a long time because Barry noticed me. But this time he blushed a bit.

“I see lightning really gave you abs. Goodnight Barry.” I said while walking into my bedroom

“Goodnight Kara.” I heard Barry say as I closed the door behind me.

I laid restless in my bed for a time and thought about everything that happened the last days. A random guy falling into my universe. A superhero from another earth. And a damn beautiful one as well. I didn’t know why but I felt a bit sad because I knew that Barry was going to leave on day. I just knew him for a day, but I can’t imagine my life without him already.

_ Is this what it feels like to be in love? _

 

**Kara’s apartment (Barry POV)**

It felt the same way it had been for Iris for the last years. But as I met Kara, the feelings for Iris were gone and replaced with feelings for Kara. Although she didn’t say it I know that she somewhat feels the same.

The way she looks at me, it reminds me of myself. It probably takes a person who acts the same way to understand what she was feeling.

Honestly I didn’t even think about going back at the moment. All I could think about was spending time with Kara or Supergirl. It’s just so awesome that she is a hero as well. She understands what it means to be a hero.

When I got up the next morning I saw that Kara’s bedroom was still closed. I decided to surprise her and run out of the building and went to that donut place she showed me yesterday.

When I flashed back into her apartment I could already hear that she just woke up. I placed the donuts on the table and sat myself on a chair and waited for Kara to come into the room.

When she saw me sitting there, her face immediately lit up and she rushed beside me.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

We continued to eat breakfast until Kara had to leave for work. Of course I wanted to tag along and spent even more time with her, but it was Winn’s time to work that day. So I made her a few more compliments before she left the apartment with a big smile.

I can’t wait to meet her for lunch, but until then I need to figure something out at the DEO.


	7. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry that I am posting this a few hours later than normally.
> 
> I was kinda in the middle of something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway.

**CatCo (Winn POV)**

“Man this was so crazy. This new guy Barry, we had so much fun at game night with him. But then the DEO stormed Kara’s apartment and took him in.” I explained to James who asked how our night went.

“What? What has he done to upset the DEO?” asked James curiously

I shrugged my shoulders, because I honestly had no idea. Barry seemed like a really nice guy, it was hard to imagine him doing something bad.

We continued to speculate about Barry until Kara arrived at CatCo. She looked like she swallowed a sun because her smile was planted across her whole face.

“Hey guys. What are you talking about?” Kara asked still smiling

“I just told James about what happened yesterday. Kara, what does the DEO want from Barry?” I asked

When I mentioned Barry her face lit up even more. Something was definitely going on with this guy and by the look on James face he noticed it too.

“It was just a misunderstanding between the DEO and him, everything is fine now. You know Barry is so sweet, he even brought me fresh Donuts today.” Kara giggled and continued to walk towards her work place, leaving me and James behind.

“I really want to meet this Barry guy.” said James

 

**DEO Headquarters (Alex POV)**

I was honestly a bit surprised to see Barry walking or more like “flashing”, if this is even a word, into the DEO base alone. I knew that something was going on between him and Kara, but I knew that probably both of them would deny it so I didn’t even start to question him.

Barry asked me for a workspace. Although I was confused at first I agreed and he told me about his theory.

“So I saw this movie poster yesterday. This movie was already released on my earth. And I found out that this earth is one month behind my earth.” explained Barry. I shrugged an eyebrow.

“And what does that tell us?” I asked not knowing what he tried to tell me with that.

“Gideon, can you show me the records of our travel to earth two.” asked Barry while connecting his Gideon thingy to one of the pc’s.

The AI did as he asked and showed us everything Barry had about earth two. I looked confused at the whole information that was laid out in front of me, but it seemed like Barry and the AI found what they were looking for.

“I can’t believe it.” muttered Barry while scanning over the data.

“What is it?” I asked Barry, not seeing anything specific.

“It appears that the earth are out of synch in terms of perception of the time. But if the presented data is indeed correct it appears that the roles of the earth switch every 5 -6 months.” said Gideon

Barry noticed that I looked a little confused so he tried to make me understand. 

_ This man really knows what people think. _

“It means that although 5 months go by on your earth, just minutes,hours or maybe just a few days go by on my earth,” Barry leaned back in his chair and smiled, “That means my earth has to survive without the flash for just a little time.”

Now I knew what he was saying. I was impressed that all of this knowledge just came from a movie poster he saw yesterday and I admired that after all he still thought about his city’s well being.

“On what date, will the cycle switch again?” I asked

“Well on my earth it was the third of July, so I suppose that’s the date then. Gideon can you continue to gather information about this, I want to be sure about that.” said Barry

“Of course Mr. Allen.” said the AI before shutting herself down

“Alex I need to ask you something.” said Barry without looking at me. It was strange it felt like the mood in the whole room changed and Barry seemed a little nervous.

“You want to ask Kara out don’t you?” I asked, he simply nodded

“Go for it. I have seen how she looks at you and how you look at her. It looks like you are made for her.” I said, I could see that the tension left his body

“Thank you Alex, got to go. I have a Lunch to attend.” Barry smiled at me and took off with his speed sending countless papers flying away.

“I suggest using paperweights.” said Gideon, scaring the crap out of me.

_ I will never get used to this. _

 

**CatCo (Barry POV)**

This time it didn’t take me that long to find the building, if I look at it now i wonder how I missed it before. It is one of the biggest buildings in the entire city. But last time I was distracted from a beautiful blonde by my side.

I took the elevator up to the office and the first thing I noticed was that Kara’s desk was empty. I looked to the place Winn was sitting normally, but his desk was empty as well.

I started to ask around for Kara but no one seemed to notice where she had gone. I shortly thought about asking Cat herself but I quickly dropped that thought. After all it would look pretty bad if the assistant wasn’t at her working place.

I asked around for five more minutes before finding out that Kara, Winn and someone called James took the elevator upstairs, so I decided to go upstairs and look for them.

Most of the rooms were closed down and it looked like the whole level was abandoned in one way or another, I was about to go back down until I heard a familiar voice out of one of the rooms.

_ A secret room. That’s interesting. _

I went towards it and decided to knock.


	8. Guy from another universe

**CatCo (Kara POV)**

I was talking with Winn and James how I could earn the trust of the people once again. They didn’t really come up with any good ideas and I deeply wished Barry was here. He would definitely have some advice for me. And it looked like my prayers were heard.

There was a knock on the door, what first surprised us three a bit. We have never been interrupted before. I slipped down my glasses to use my X-Ray vision and saw a familiar face outside.

I sighed in relief and got up to upon up the door for him.

“Hey Barry. Come in.” we hugged shortly and I shoved him into the room.

He looked around a little confused taking in the whole equipment before him and then Winn and James who sat onto a couch.

“Kara what kind of room is this?” Barry asked a bit confused

“Well, when I first started I needed something to operate out of and Winn suggested this room.”

Barry nodded understanding what she was talking about. Of course he would understand. Winn and James jaws were still dropped, they probably thought I was crazy because I let a guy I met two days ago in on my secret.

“S-So he knows?” asked Winn

“Yes, he does.” I confirmed, while James just sighed.

“You know Kara, your cousin hasn’t let that many people in on his secret and he is doing this thing way longer than you.”

“You have a cousin?” said a surprised Barry

“Yes. I told you about Superman, haven’t I?” I asked he simply shrugged his shoulders

James and Winn were even more confused than before. Who didn’t know about Superman?

But then something in Barry’s pocket vibrated. I saw that it was his mobilized version of Gideon. He looked at me like asking for my permission. I simply nodded and the blue face appeared once again.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Allen, but it seems like your suspicions were true. On the third of July the cycle will turn again.” With these words the AI vanished again.

I looked confused at Barry. I didn’t know what Gideon was talking about. Then I looked towards Winn and James who obviously didn’t know what to do and think in this situation so I decided to explain.

“Well guys, I don’t know how to explain it to you, I mean I know how, but I don’t know how to sa-” I started but Barry interrupted me

“Although I love how you look when you rumble, it’s ok Kara just tell them.” Barry said

_ Did he just say that he loves seeing me rumble? _

“So Barry is from another universe.” I said

James didn’t react at all, but I saw immediately that Winn started to geek out.

“So you are saying that the theory of the multiverse is true then?” Winn asked

“Oh yea big time.” Barry answered

“Yeah, I still can’t believe that he is here on our earth.” I said

“What do you mean our earth?” James asked when he finally got out of his frozen state

Barry simply went to a drawboard and started to draw some cycles.

“So imagine there are multiple earths. One were the Nazis won WW2, one where Kennedy was never assasinated-”

“One where we are all evil.” interrupted Winn

“Yeah, been there, it sucks. So all of this earths occupy the same place in space but they vibrate at a different frequency, so they can’t see one another.”

“But if you are fast enough, you could open up a “breach” and travel between those.” Winn said

“Yeah.” confirmed Barry

“But how could you travel that fast?” asked James

Barry just smiled and put the pen down. He ran out of the room only to appear a second later again. Each of us was holding an ice cream cone.

“Yeas.” was all I said

“So, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and I became a superhero.” finished Barry

“That’s cool I guess.” said James

“So you can just travel between dimensions?” asked Winn still looking excited as hell

“No this happened by accident. Although I travelled time before, but until I figure a way out to go back, I am stuck here.” Barry finished

“What is that blue face from before? Is your earth like further developed than ours?” asked James now curiously as well.

“No. This is Gideon. A bad time traveller brought her with him. She told me that I apparently developed her in the future so I made a handheld version and now she is like a info guide for me.”

“I still prefer artificial intelligence Mr. Allen.” said Gideon

“I am sorry Gideon.” sighed Barry and put Gideon away

“So ready for lunch, Mr. Danvers?” Barry asked me

“Of course Mr. Allen.” I replied as we walked hand in hand out of the room.

“They are already holding hands?” asked Winn

“I think they aren’t even realising it.” replied James

 

**Field of Arrival (Barry POV)**

I decided to take Kara out for a picnic and what better place than the one where I arrived on this earth. I took her bridal style and rusher her to the outskirts of National City and dropped her gently on the prepared picnic blanket.

“Barry, this is so sweet from you.” said Kara when she saw what I had prepared

“Only the sweetest for the sweetest.” I replied making Kara blush

We enjoyed the date we had and talked a lot again. About our normal lives and our lives as a superhero.

“Barry, you are the only person I have ever felt so drawn to. I can’t explain it but since the day you came into my life I have fallen for you.” Kara said

“Kara, you are the sweetest person I have ever met. I would love to spent every minute I have by your side.” I said

We both were silent for a moment simply staring in our eyes.

“I love you.” we both said simultaneously

We both leaned forward and kissed. It was long and filled with passion. Quickly my tongue searched his way into Kara’s mouth wanting to explore every bit there was of her, she did the same.

When our lips finally parted we were both out of breath, but I didn’t care. I simply looked into her eyes and couldn’t help myself and smile.

_ I am so lucky, to have stranded on this earth. _


	9. Goodbye earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on.
> 
> It's getting harder for me to think about new storylines, that aren't to crazy.
> 
> I'm being honest with you. I have already finished this particular story. It will go on for a few more chapters.
> 
> When it ends there we will be new stories that are based off about the storyline from this one.
> 
> As things are now there isn't a direct sequel, but for example a story that picks up in the year 2020, or another that plays in an entirerly different universe again.
> 
> What do you want to see? Leave your thoughts I would like to read them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Telling Alex | DEO Base (Kara POV)**

Once again Alex, Hank, Barry and I discussed how he could get back to his earth. To even think about it saddened me although I played with the thought of coming along with him. Once the cycle would change we could still go back.

“What would happen if you ran back in time on our earth? Maybe you could prevent the tachyon device from burning through in the first point.” suggested Hank

“No, that won’t be good,” sighed Barry. “I think it burnt thorugh while traveling between the universe. No reason in trying I would just anger the time wraiths.”

We looked at Barry slightly confused. He seemed to notice the way we looked at him because he explained.

“Do you have the frighteners here?,” Alex nodded, “Sorta like that just, scarier, faster and it’s after speedsters who mess around with time.”

“So you are saying these things prevent speedsters from time traveling, how?” I asked

“Well if they come in contact with you, they will suck out the live inside you. Happened once for a few seconds. An experience I don’t want to have again.” said Barry

“These things are as fast as you?” asked Alex

Barry simply nodded. I could tell that he just got an idea because he started to zone out on us completely.

“Gideon. I know how I can stop Zoom. Make an entry for me!” Barry practically shouted

Hank, Alex and I simply ran after Barry who was furiously typing something into the computer.

“What’s your idea Mr. Allen?” the AI asked

“Zoom always taunted me and said that he created time remnants from himself. But these time wraiths never came after him. So if I fight him, I will mess with time just briefly to get their attention. And I hope that they will go after Zoom instead of me.”

“That’s brilliant Barry.” I said and hugged him

“Just one more problem, you need to get back first.” said Alex

“I might have found a way to help you with that.” said Gideon

“What spit it out!” Barry said surprised

“To open up a breach, it doesn’t require a certain amount of speed. It requires a certain amount of energy.” said Gideon

“What are you saying?” I asked

“Gideon suggest that we both run together at the same time. I am so stupid why haven’t I thought of that before.” said Barry holding the back of his head

“No,no,no. Kara is not going anywhere. It’s way too dangerous.” Alex said immediately

“Actually I have already thought about going with Barry once he leaves. When the cycle turns again I can simply return.” I looked at Barry and he smiled at me

_ I will go wherever he goes. _

 

**DEO Base (Alex POV)**

Of course Kara took Barry’s side. I knew she was in love with him. And by the looks they both shared he was in love with her aswell. It happened so fast. The shy and naive Kara found someone. Was it normal for a speedster to move on in a relationship that fast?

“You said that your team has the relevant information to create a way to get back to this earth, once you travelled there?” asked Hank

“Yes we have, after all we have a pretty stable way to earth 2 and back. It shouldn’t be a problem to find a more permanent way than the tachyon device.” Barry assured

“I take your word Mr. Allen. I won’t hold you here Kara, as long as you promise to return once the cycle turns again.” said Hank

Both Kara’s and Barry’s face lit up immediately and they shared a kiss. I was surprised a bit. I knew they took big steps in their relationship but these are bigger than I imagined. Of course Kara looked then at me. She used her puppy eyes to get my approval as well. I knew I couldn’t get her away from Barry.

“Fine. But I swear to god if you don’t return I will-...Well I will be pretty pissed.” I said not knowing with what to threaten Barry

“Don’t worry. I would never let anything happen to Kara.” Barry said

“Gideon when would be the best opportunity for us to jump back onto our earth?” asked Barry

“Glad that you asked. I suggest a dimension jump as quickly as possible. In two days would be optimal. Right before the cycle changes to avoid any complications. It would be like you were gone for 5 days.” the AI said

Kara turned around as holding Barry’s hand.

“It’s settled then.”

 

**Kara’s apartment (Kara POV)**

Like literally every night since I Barry and I first kissed we ended up making out on my couch. But things never went further than that. Mostly because we both thought that we had to part one day but this thought was no gone.

Barry placed kiss after kiss on me getting every bit of passion out of me he possibly could.

“B-Barry.” I silently groaned

We both knew that we wanted it. But for me it would be the first time.

“Yes, Kara?” Barry looked at me with a smile

“You know it’s my first time.” I said

“I am going to make sure it will be special.” he assured me

“Everything about you is special.” I smiled back at him

Barry was about to get rid of my clothes when my Supergirl alarm went off. I looked at him a bit saddened but he knew what it means to be a hero.

“A superheroes work is never done, “Barry kissed me, “Today is the last day National City will see Supergirl for a while. Make a good impression.”

_ I love this man. _

I quickly changed into my Supergirl outfit and flew out over the city. It didn’t take long until Alex called me.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything Kara.” she taunted me, obviously knowing exactly what Barry and I were about to do

“I guess it will happen on his earth then.” I joked

“What have you got?” I asked seriously again

“Nothing serious, I may have arranged an interview for you.” said Alex

“Are you serious? You interrupt Barry and me for an interview?” I asked a little angered

“Hey, you are leaving with him. Better make up a good excuse why Supergirl won’t be around for a few days.”

“Who is the interview with?” I sighed

“Cat Grant. On the rooftop of CatCo.” Alex said and immediately cut the line

_ I hate you Alex. _

 

**CatCo rooftop (Cat POV)**

I was surprised to be honest, when a government worker messaged me and told me that I would get an personal interview with Supergirl. They just told me that she had an important message for me. Well why wouldn’t I take up the offer?

I waited for a few minutes until I saw the familiar blonde flying towards me. She gently landed on the roof and walked up towards me.

“Hello Ms. Grant.” she politely greeted me

“Good evening Supergirl.” I greeted as well

“So do you have any specific questions?” she asked me eyeing me curiously

“I don’t have anything important, but I have been told that you have to tell me something important.” I replied

“Well, yes. I won’t be around from tomorrow for something like 5 days I think.” Supergirl said

“You think?”

“It’s not completely sure but as it stands now it will take around five days.”

“And for what are you leaving?” I asked and by the looks of it it made Supergirl a bit uneasy

“I am going to help out a close friend of mine.” she replied

“The blur?” I asked

“What? How do you know?”

“Since he has shown up, you acted a bit differently. More confident, happier. By the looks of it I would say that you are in a relationship. Is that true?” I decided to dig a bit deeper

“Yes, I am in a relationship with him. He is actually called the Flash. I am helping him defeating an enemy of his, at his home.”

“Alright, that will be all then.” I said

Supergirl was about to take off before I said more.

“Stay safe Supergirl. The people of National City, will miss you.”

She looked back at me.

“Don’t worry. The Flash won’t let them harm me.”


	10. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I am really proud of myself that I kept that story going for so long.
> 
> At least it's long for me.
> 
> It's getting harder and harder to think about new things that could happen and so I decided to end this storyline, with an ending I could live with.
> 
> There will be for more chapters telling this exact story. 
> 
> After that I will take some time off and will release a story that uses the universe I have built up here.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for any future storylines or just some thoughts and ideas, let me know about them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Going home | Field of arrival (Barry POV)**

Kara and I talked long until the night. We decided to postpone our plans of the night for the next day. We didn’t want to rush such an important thing in our relationship. We also decided that Kara would travel in civil clothing.

In case the people of Central City would see the Flash arriving again, he would have a hard time explaining where he was. Kara could simply state that she just got saved from him and Barry could avoid further questions. That was at least the plan.

I could see that Kara was nervous while we prepared the last things for our departure. I placed the few things I had in various pockets and charged Gideon for the last time before turning to Alex and Hank.

“So you ready?” I asked Kara who was still a little scared

She didn’t say a word, she simply nodded and hugged both Alex and Hank deeply. Both told Kara to stay safe and threatened Barry once more. But Barry stayed focused on the task.

“So Kara. We will run side by side. I will vibrate at the right frequency of my earth. You will simply grab my hand so your frequency matches mine,” I looked at her and she simply nodded, “When the breach opens up, I will pick you up and we will run inside it. Once we are in you have to stay focused. There will be images of the past and the future. You simply concentrate on me so we won’t end up on the wrong place. Okay?” I asked

Kara simply hugged me and whispered: “Let’s do this.”

“Normal people could get motion sickness when travelling universes or some have problems to see for a while, but I am not sure if that applies to you.” I said while planting another kiss on her face

I pulled down my mask and turned to Alex and Hank for a last time.

“I promise we will see us soon.”

And with that Kara and I took off. It took Kara a while to match my speed but when she reached it once she had no problem of keeping it. We ran in a straight line until I could feel the electricity in the air. I could already see that a breach was opening up.

I quickly grabbed Kara and rushed into it.

Once again pictures of the future and the past were all around me. I noticed that Kara started to lose focus so I simply kissed her to gain her focus again. It didn’t take long before we were spat out in a familiar city.

_ Home sweet home. _

 

**Star Labs (Third Person)**

It was a hard time for everyone at team Flash. They finally thought that they had an advantage against Zoom, but there hopes quickly lost with Barry vanishing. Since the minute Barry disappeared they were searching for him.

Even Joe and Iris refused to attend their jobs and helped to search for Barry. But there was nothing to find. Although they found out that he breached to a parallel earth they didn’t know to which. And even if they knew where he had gone exactly they would need a speedster like Barry to open up a breach.

The only positive thing was that Zoom stopped to attack Central City. They didn’t know if it was just a coincident or if Zoom had something to do with Barry vanishing.

It was the fifth day since Barry vanished when team Flash met once again in the cortex of Star Labs.

“Still no sign of him?” asked Joe

“No our satellites are constantly scanning for breaches but until now there is nothing like it.” answered Cisco

“We need a way to get him back. It is only a matter of time until Zoom attacks again.” Harry said

They knew it was true but what could they do. At this point they already tried everything in their power to find Barry but it looked like their speedster was lost forever.

Until one of the alarms went off.

“What’s going on?” asked Caitlin

Cisco rushed towards the computer and typed in furiously. He checked the readings and shouted.

“There is a breach opening up just a few kilometres from here!”

“Is it Barry?” Joe and Iris asked in conclusion

“I can’t te-” Cisco wanted to say but then the monitor who showed Barry’s vitals flashed up.

“He is back, he found a way home!” Caitlin shouted in relief

They quickly emerged into a big group hug and even Harry who normally didn’t show that many emotions showed signs of relief and happiness.

They simply stood there until the heard and felt a gush of wind in their faces. They turned around to see their scarlet speedster. But he was not alone.

Barry sat down the girl in his arms, pulled down his mask and said.

“I am so glad to be home. I missed you guys.”

 

**Star Labs (Kara POV)**

I could feel that the air was changing around us. Although Barry told me that I could be blinded for a short time I was surprised that I got affected. But I didn’t worry, I was simply happy to be with Barry. I could make out that we rushed into a big building and we came to hold next to a few other people. Barry placed me in a chair because of my unstable legs and started to greet every single one of them.

I was happy for him that he could reunite with his family. He had the chance that I never had and he used it. I knew that they were probably staring at me. I wouldn’t judge them. Their friend was gone for a few days only to show up again with a girl in his hands. That must be weird.

I was a bit glad when Barry finally finished to greet everyone and walked back to my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards him.

“Guys, meet Kara Danvers. Kara this is Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Joe and Iris.” Barry introduced me to them, then he looked me in the face and probably noticed that I couldn’t see right, “Don’t worry you will be able to see in a few minutes.” He assured me.

Although I didn’t really see the person before me I  could already hear him.

“Hey I’m Cisco. I can see why Barry was gone for five days now.” he smiled at me and I blushed. Were all people on Barry’s earth like that?

The others approached me as well and introduced themselve.

“So Barry, care to explain why you were gone for 5 days? And why do you return with a girl in you arms?” asked the guy named Harry

Barry was about to say something until Gideon decided like many times before, to speak up.

“We were in fact gone for nearly a whole month.” said the AI. Great now the questioning would start.

“Mr. Allen travelled to a different earth on accident. But the tachyon device broke so he wasn’t able to travel back. He later found out that the earths are out of synch in terms of time. So the earth he has been too was a month behind our own. The cycle was about to turn again, so he decided to take his chance and travelled back.” Gideon finished

“This doesn’t explain while he came back with you.” Harry said while pointing at me. Like before Barry wanted to say something but Gideon spoke up first

“They have what humans call a re-lation-ship.” the AI said

Now I really wanted to dig myself in somewhere. But Barry simply stepped closer to me and held my tightly.

“Thank you Gideon. Like she said, this is my girlfriend Kara Danvers. The brightest light in the whole multiverse.” Barry said making me blush again

Everyone looked surprised but Cisco simply walked towards Barry and High fived him.

“Let me be the first to congratulate on your lovely girlfriend.”

“He is completely like you told me. He reminds me of Winn in every way.” I said to Barry

“So guys I know that we have a lot to catch up with. So we could meet for pizza at our house. I invite you all see you around.” Barry said while grabbing my hand. In an instant we flashed out and began our tour around Central City.


	11. Proper introductions

**A new world | West household (Barry POV)**

Until now everything worked out just fine. It felt so great to finally meet my family again. But I also noticed that Kara was nervous around them so I decided to help her out of it and I showed her around Central City.

After some time under the sun she was able to see properly again and we decided to head back to Joe’s house with some pizzas. Everyone was waiting for Kara and me already. So I placed down the pizzas on the table and we joined them in the living room.

I could tell that Kara was nervous so I hugged her again and said.

“Don’t worry, they will love you like I do.”

When Kara saw the others she immediately froze on spot and turned to me again.

“Tell me I’m not hallucinating!” she shouted

“What? Kara everything is fine. What’s wrong?” I asked slightly worried

“What’s wrong?! Why is Iris West sitting in the living room? I am dreaming aren’t I?” Kara asked

Now I was really confused and by the looks of the others in the living room they were as well.

“What’s the problem with that?” I asked still not seeing the problem

“She is my role model! She won two pulitzers on my earth. Oh my, please help me Rao.” Kara said while looking towards the ceiling.

I simply laughed while seeing Kara getting stressed once again. I tugged an arm around her and walked towards the others and sat her down next to Iris.

“No pulitzer here now. But maybe in the future.” I said

Iris simply smiled at Kara and Kara did the same. I was glad that they got along so well immediately, after all Iris and I started to develop something before I left. But these thoughts were long forgotten.

“So how have you two met?” asked Caitlin, pulling Kara and Iris out of her talk about journalism

“Well, I was spat out on this new earth and I ran towards this city called National City. And suddenly she stood there. She wanted to arrest me, but well I ran away.” I explained. The others looked at Kara waiting for an explanation so she said.

“Well I had the order to take you in for questioning. I told you that, but you decided that I had to catch you first. But then you caught me first” Kara laughed

Kara looked around the house spotting a few old family pictures. She smiled at me and said.

“This reminds me so much of the Danvers house. It’s beautiful.” she said

The others noticed that the situation started to get a bit strange again and I was glad that Joe broke the silence.

“So Kara, how is life on your earth?”

“Well, National City is a lot like Central City maybe not that many skyscrapers but it’s still beautiful plus I have already seen three donut stores. I haven’t seen any aliens around which is strange because there were always aliens around National City.”

Kara wanted to continue but she noticed the looks the others gave her. It was something between confusion and believing that Kara was insane.

“Kara I honestly forgot to tell you that there are no aliens on this earth. At least no one knows about that.” I said

“So there are really aliens out there?” asked Cisco who started to geek out immediately

Kara only looked at me and we both smiled at the irony.

“Yes there are. They even have their own bar. I think even Barry could get drunk there.” Kara said

“What do they look like? Like all green, tiny and creepy?” Cisco continued to ask

“Are you trying to explain a martian?” Kara asked

Cisco only nodded.

“Well I just know about one green martian. The last of his kind. They are green, big, strong and they are shapeshifters. But the white martians who look like the things nightmares are made out of, wiped them out except for this one.”

“That was something new. Why haven’t you introduced me to him?” I asked

“Well, you have met him. You spoke to him many times. Shapeshifter remember? He would kill me if I tell you who he is.” Kara said

I thought for a moment before saying.

“It’s Hank isn’t it?,” I noticed the look on Kara’s face, “He always acted slightly weird. That would explain it.”

“Don’t tell him that you know. He already wants to kill you for hanging around with me.” Kara said

“What about your work? Are you a police officer or something?” Harry asked

I didn’t know why he guessed that she was a police officer at first until I remembered that I told them about Kara wanting to arrest me.

“I work as Cat Grant’s assistant.” Kara said

“Wait the Cat Grant. The queen of media. That must be a horror job.” said Iris

“She can be a pain in the ass sometimes,” Kara noticed that I was looking at her, “Well she is mostly a pain in the ass but she has her moments.”

“I remember that she was angry at me because I said that your name was Kara and not Kiera.” I said

The evening went on for a long time like that, but both Kara and I didn’t mention that Kara was in fact an alien and a superhero. I had no problem with her telling them, they would keep the secret like they kept mine. But it was for Kara to decide.

 

**Star Labs (Iris POV)**

I started to really like Kara. She was here since yesterday but she was truly a wonderful person. She told me so much about the Iris West from her earth and how she always wanted to be a reporter. I was happy for Barry, he really hit the jackpot of the multiverse like Cisco stated yesterday.

But there were still things both Kara and Barry avoided talking about. Like how he revealed herself or why she tried to arrest Barry although she was a journalist. But I didn’t dig deeper, I just saw that Barry was happy with her. That was all that matters.

“So guys, something new about Zoom?” Barry asked when we gathered in Star Labs

“Nope. Seems like he vanished the day you were gone.” Cisco said

“Wait. Zoom as in the evil speedster, that wants to kill everyone you love?” Kara asked

Barry just looked at her a bit surprised and nodded.

“Gideon told me that last part, when you left Alex and me standing in the DEO. I thought you had an idea to stop him.” Kara continued

Barry immediately face palmed he quickly grabbed his handheld version of Gideon and he opened the last entry he made.

“Reading now entry from earth 3: Time wraiths are as fast as Zoom. While fighting against Zoom you need to anger the time wraiths. They will most likely attack Zoom instead of you.” read Gideon

The rest of us simply stood there extremely happy. Finally we found a way to beat him. But our laughter was short lived before Zoom himself appeared in the cortex.

“Ah the Flash is back. I see you found a new person you will lose under my wraith.” Zoom said in his dark voice.

Barry stepped protectively in front of Kara and said.

“This is between you and me. Leave my friends out of this!”

Zoom shot forward faster than anyone of us could see and threw Barry towards the wall behind me.

“Have you forgotten Flash, I want to watch you bleed. I will make you suffer, I-” Zoom was cut off by the voice of Kara

“Hey grumpy you are messing with the wrong people.” Kara said while stepping up confidentially in front of him. She is killing herself. I could see that Kara glanced a quick look at Barry who nodded at her.

It appears that Zoom was as confused as the rest of us from Kara’s behavior. He hesitated for a moment and that’s when it happened.

Kara used something I can just describe as a freeze breath on Zoom, rendering him useless for a moment before kicking him full force across the room.

Team Flash and Zoom were both shocked by the force Kara just displayed and he decided to flee. Kara tried to gain her breath again while seeing the faces from us. She simply ignored them and rushed over to Barry’s side and helped him stand up again.

I was the first who broke out of his frozen state. I rushed towards the two and helped Kara with Barry.

“Are you alright Barry?” I asked slightly worried

“Yeah, I am okay. Thank’s to my supergirl.” Barry said while kissing Kara

Wow. That was the first time I saw the two of them kissing. I ignored the feelings I still had for Barry and decided to avoid an awkward silence.

“So, will we get a full story what happened on earth 3 now?” I asked looking at Kara and Barry who simply nodded.


	12. The real story

**The real story | Star Labs (Kara POV)**

Barry and I stood side by side in the cortex while the rest of his friends stood a few metres away from us waiting for the real story about my earth. I looked at Barry who started to explain.

“So I landed on this earth and I asked Gideon for some information about it. She told me that there were aliens around who were mostly bad except for the local superhero called supergirl. But even she went mad a few days prior.”

“Why do you always have to mention the went mad thing?” I grumped

“So I ran towards National City and supergirl stopped me. Long story short I ran away and she chased me until she crashed. After helping her I introduced myself properly, told her that I am no threat and then I found myself an apartment.”

“The next day I knew that I needed a job for the time being so I decided to apply as an IT at CatCo Media. But I didn’t find the building until I bumped into Kara.”

“You know I always wonder how you didn’t find CatCo. I mean it’s the biggest building in the entire city.” I said interrupting Barry

“Yeah, I noticed that the next day as well. So I got the job and then I met this Winn guy a friend of Kara.”

“Another friend of mine James Olson had to cancel for a game night we had planned. So Winn had the idea to invite the new IT Barry.” I explained

“Wait, are you saying that you know James Olson?” asked Iris

“Yes, why?” I asked

“He is one of the best photographers in the world. His pictures are amazing and his arms are like twice the size Barry’s” Iris stated

“So, I went with Winn to Kara’s apartment, met her sister, let her threaten me that she would kill me if I hurt Kara and we had the game night. Until the apartment got stormed from DEO agents.” continued Barry

Cisco who watched like the others raised his hand awkwardly.

“What is the DEO?”

“It’s a government organization who deals with threats like aliens.” I explained

“So they arrested me. Turned out that Alex, Kara’s sister, was an DEO agent. While I met Supergirl for the first time they filmed me taking off my mask while saving her. So she thought I was in Kara’s apartment because I wanted to kill Supergirl.”

“How would you kill Supergirl while being in Kara’s apartment?” Joe asked not understanding what we were saying so Harry spoke up.

“Because Kara is Supergirl. The alien who protects National City.”

“You don’t have to point out that I’m an alien. Technically I live longer on earth than I lived back on Krypton.” I said while drifting off into thoughts a bit.

“That is so awesome.” stated Cisco while rushing forward to high five Barry again.

“Yeah I was really lucky.” said Barry while smiling at me

“So what are your powers? I mean we know that you have freeze breath and obviously enormous strength, but is there more?” asked Iris

I simply made a step back and started to levitate into the air. Of course their jaws  dropped to the ground except Barry’s who smiled at me.

“So I can fly, I have freeze breath, I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, I have super hearing, I have X-Ray vision and impenetrable skin.” I said

Now their jaws were more dropped than before. I decided to show them even more I zoomed out of the room only to return a second later completely dressed as Supergirl. They were simply standing there staring at me and I smiled back at them.

I landed next to Barry and leaned my head onto him. We simply remained in this position since the others haven’t started to move a bit.

“I think you impressed them.” whispered Barry before kissing me

 

**Star Labs (Barry POV)**

I think Kara totally nailed her real introduction. By the looks on the faces of the rest of team Flash, they weren’t sure if they should be impressed or scared. But I think Cisco was the one who helped everyone to decide.

“This is so awesome. Your powers, your suit. Ah. This is too much I think I will have a heart attack. But I have so many ideas for improvements,” he pointed at Kara’s suit, “Sure about that cape and what about your name Supergirl? Why not Superwoman or Powergirl?”

He was seriously geeking out like I had expected. And by the look on Kara’s face she had prepared herself for the same. I told her that Cisco was basically another version of Winn and I think that explanation really nailed it.

“You are seriously just like Barry said you would be. Although I didn’t choose my name, I will stay with it.” Kara smiled at Cisco

“So how does it feel? I mean to be that strong and everything. And what about your X-Ray vision are you seeing us as skeletons the whole time?” asked Caitlin showing her side as a scientist

“It was pretty hard for the first few years on earth. I used to break everything and I couldn’t control my X-Ray vision and I really used to see skeletons everywhere.” said Kara, then she simply grabbed her glasses and continued

“My adoptive father made me these. They are made out of lead. I can’t see through them, but I can control everything now. I hear what I want to hear, well for the most part at least. And I don’t break everything I come in touch with so that’s nice.” Kara continued

“And how do you even know our language and where do you powers come from?” asked a curiously Harry

“Well my powers come from your yellow sun, we used to have a red one. And I learned your language. Took me some years but I can speak english now.” said Kara proud of herself

“What do you mean, we used to have a red sun?” asked Joe

Kara was immediately saddened by the questions and I hugged her and whispered.

“You don’t have to tell them.” But Kara simply shook her head

“My cousin and I were sent away seconds before our planet exploded. We are the only two left. I was tasked with protecting him but my pod drift off into the phantom zone. It’s a place in space were no time passes. Somehow I got out a few years later and landed on earth. My cousin was already an adult and a superhero and I was still 13 years old.” explained Kara

“Sorry I brought up those memories.” said Joe

“No it’s ok, it’s in the past and I have moved on,” Kara said, “I will go and change again.”

While Kara walked out of the room I turned once again back to my team.

“So what are our next plans against Zoom?” asked Harry

“Next time he shows up I will time travel and anger the time wraiths. Although Kara can handle herself, I don’t want her in this fight. This is my fight and I don’t want to bring her into danger. And I know that you can hear me Kara.” I said as Kara walked with her head towards the ground back into the room.

“Sometimes it’s hard not to listen.” reasoned Kara

“You hungry, because I’m starving?” I asked

“Yes! We need to find out which donut place is the best, let’s go!” said Kara while literally dragging me out.


	13. The archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have to say that I am not happy how this story turned out in the end.
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this one to smooth things off. After that there won't be new stories for a while.
> 
> I am currently writing 3 different stories that are in one way ore another connected to this one. Another story I just started today connects 3 other fandoms I really see working well together. But until I have written enough to release it, you have to enjoy one of the countless other fanfictions on this and other sites.
> 
> Just one more thing I want to tell you. I have recently came in love with the idea that Barry Allen could be Sebastian Smythe at the same time, which would make place for rather interesting storylines. But as I said I will just release something new if I feel comfortable with it.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Time jump (Third Person)**

The next few weeks nothing major happened. Zoom didn’t show up again and normality returned once again into the lives of our heroes. Barry’s and Kara’s relationship moved on and grew stronger every day. Kara even showed herself as Supergirl and fought side by side with the flash. The media deemed them as the power couple a name both of them loved.

They still haven’t had their first time. It was the same as it was on Kara’s earth. Something always had to happen. But both of them knew that the day would come, but because of the possible threat of Zoom they decided to postpone it until they defeat the evil speedster. And the day came.

Zoom made a move and Barry responded. Of course things didn’t work out like they had planned. But Zoom caught them off guard, he faked an explosion in order to lure both Kara and Barry out. So Barry decided to look for any injured who were trapped inside the building he sped around but didn’t find anyone.

 

**Bombsite (Barry POV)**

I sped through the building and made a few laps around it. After a few rounds I couldn’t find anyone so I stopped and said.

“No one is here. Surprisingly no fatalities and no one’s trapped.”

“Good, get out of there,” Kara said. I was about to go, but before I had a chance to, I was knocked off my feet and landed into a wall. I slid down and groanted in pain, which earned the concern of Kara. “Barry, can you hear me?!”

“Ugh..yeah. Something just knocked the wind out of me.” I groaned. As I tried to get up, I saw Zoom standing before.

“Well, if it isn’t Barry Allen?” Zoom furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?” I asked while leaving the comm open so the others could hear.

“All you had to do was to stay on you beloved earth 3. But no you had to come back.” Zoom slowly took a step towards me. “But you and your beloved Supergirl had to find a way back didn’t you? You will never quit don’t you?”

“I don’t know the definition of the word “quit”.” I seethed

“Yes, and unfortunately for you, that’s a bad thing.” Zoom gave me a devilish grin. “That’s why I have to get rid of you permanently.” Zoom wrapped one hand around my neck and started to choke me.

But he let go of me and yelled in pain. I coughed will gasping for air. I looked around to look for my savior and saw that Kara had hit him with her heat vision from across the room. As Zoom tried to regain his posture I zipped towards Kara’s side but her eyes didn’t leave the evil speedster.

“You okay?” Kara asked firmly

“Yeah.” I nodded

“What have we got here?” Zoom questioned looking at both of us side by side. “The famous power couple working together to stop me.”

“Your ass is about to meet my foot in a second.” said Kara while clenching her fist.

“You’re about to feel my wraith, young child.” Zoom sped towards Kara and grabbed her by the neck. She wasn’t prepared for this. She had never seen Zoom in action before. She started to gasp for air while trying to break free, but he was stronger than she anticipated. She looked like she was about to pass out before I made my move.

I ran towards Zoom and shoved the villain to the side. Kara was on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, this time I was the one who asked her. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Kara gasped for breath while staring at Zoom with anger.

“I have a job to finish.” announced Zoom while running towards me.

We engaged in a fist fight. However, every time I tried to throw a punch, Zoom was a little bit faster. I felt the hits on my face, my stomach and my ribs. Kara watched helplessly as I was knocked out to the floor.

“Too slow flash.” Zoom stated but he was once again knocked back, but this it wasn’t Kara, it was Olliver who used one of his trick arrows. He walked towards Zoom who still laid on the ground while spinning one of his arrows.

“You know you are not the first speedster I faced. I learned that horse anesthetics work wonders on guys like you.“ He looked over towards Kara and simply nodded.

It took me a while until I got back up to my feet I saw that Kara was still kneeling a few metres away from me and that Olliver was standing on top of Zoom. Of course I rushed towards Kara and helped her to stand up, I helped her and walked towards Olliver’s side.

“You know you are really good, when it comes to fight speedsters.” I chuckled

“My life was so normal before you showed up. Congrats on your lovely girlfriend by the way.” Olliver said while smiling a bit at Kara

“Honor to finally meet you. So what we doing with him now?” asked Kara

“First of all we use more anesthetics and then we will lock him into the pipeline. Even he can’t get out of it.” I stated

“By the way what are you doing here?” I asked Olliver

“Well, since things work out with Felicity again I promised her to help a friend of mine. That’s you.” Olliver answered

“I remember you telling me that guy’s like us don’t get the girl.” I chuckled which earned me a confused look from Kara

“I was wrong. I will drop by later by Star Labs and introduce myself properly.” Olliver said towards Kara and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107891942-superlove-superflash-barry-allen-kara-danvers


End file.
